


Rainy Days

by broken_city_sky



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rainy Days, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_city_sky/pseuds/broken_city_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then they’ll sit there, on the couch on that bleak, rainy day in their little apartment and Gerard will smile, because he loves rainy days, and he loves Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

Gerard loves rainy days. 

On rainy days, he and Frank will sit in the living room with the fireplace crackling and the rain tapping out beats on the roof. Frank will be sitting on the floor by the couch, playing ghosts of melodies that may or may not make it to the next album, while Gerard will be sprawled out on the couch sketching things he sees and doesn’t. Sometimes, he flips to a blank page and writes down some of the phrases circling around his head, throwing an imaginary lasso and tethering it to his page with his pencil. Occasionally, these words and phrases build up to the point where they become something, but that's very rare.

On some rainy days, Frank will drag Gerard down onto the floor with him and have him sit with between Frank’s legs with the guitar on his lap. Frank will place his fingers on the frets and help him strum out a chord. Gerard will blush when Frank praises him and calls him, “his little rockstar” to which Gerard replies, “Watch who you’re calling little, hobbit.” Frank will giggle in his ear and push him and Gerard will push back until they’re both rolling around on the carpet, wrestling and laughing until eventually one of them gives in and kisses the other.

(Usually Gerard though, because despite his size, Frank is a very strong person.) 

And so they’ll kiss and kiss until their lips are numb and their hair is out of control. They’ll sit up and straighten themselves, turning on the television and getting coffee. The two will be sitting on the couch when Gerard will look over at Frank and Frank will look back with one of his perfect eyebrows arched. Gerard will lean in and whispers an “I love you” softly, so softly that Frank has to strain himself to hear, but he hears it. And even if he didn’t, he’d know because that’s just how they work. So Frank will smile and whisper an, “I know,” back just to piss Gerard off but end up giggling and saying it back. Then they’ll sit there, on the couch on that bleak, rainy day in their little apartment and Gerard will smile, because he loves rainy days, and he loves Frank.


End file.
